Harry Potter and the New War
by allisonabcde12345
Summary: The war is over it is now the year 2030. Chaos shall happen again.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All item sof interest in the HP series was, is, and will be

owned by JKR. No motive of profit is intended. This all said I only own new characters, the

plot, and other evil items I add on my own free accord. This is a fanfic and has no intentional

defamation regards. **Note: I will not be doing no other disclaimer on this fic. **

A/N My other fics are on standby because of either writer's block or of the case of my beta has

not given me my chapter back yet. On other accounts I have not decided a final title for this

fic, so it may change over the next couple of chapters. All suggestions are considered with due

respect and analytical thought.

Summary: The war is over, Harry and the gang have turned into adults and now another

prophecy is made. And this time...its worse.

**Harry Potter and the New War**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

In war there are always casualties and mistakes. Every plan has a pro and a con. Some

say Harry Potter, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

had everything he ever wanted but yet...at the same time lost everything he ever wanted. In a

dark room that had no lit candles and where silence ruled over all sat a fifty year old man with a

bizarre almost transparent scar of what his past was like. The man had seen the pro and con of

a war that destroyed the world, that devastated everyone at least once. This man first lost his

beloved godfather Sirius Black, whom had been convicted of several murders, when in reality

he was innocent. Then he lost his mentor, the man that he looked to for the answers. Harry had

never trusted one of the former mentor's so called "friends" just to go and watch before his eyes

this "friend" to kill the former mentor still widely remembered as one of the greatest wizard of all

time. Lastly, he had to be forced to watch his love, the person who he cared and cherished

about the most in the entire world die right before his very eyes. Ginny Weasley saved Harry

Potter from the fiend Voldermont. And though Harry had never believed Albus when he

claimed that "love" was the "power he know not." But he realized that it was that, love the most

powerful feeling in the world, the feeling that can make anything happen, fuel the spells that was

fired after she fell. The power was far greater than Voldermont could handle, every time a shield

would appear to protect him, it was as air compared to the spells. The fiend knowing that he

would die that night without some sort of escape route used a final and desperate call, he used

the portkey he hoped he would never have to use and just to come and find out the portkey did

not work from the anti portkey and anti apparition spells that was thrown at him from the boy.

The year was 2012, fifteen years after Harry Potter and his friends left Hogwarts. They

had trained for the day that it would all be over, many lost their lives still though.

Fire was everywhere that could have it. The death eaters had grown in number feriously

over the years since 1997. Voldermont had made a slogan similar to other dark legions. Join or

die. Many would join the darkside then have to watch their families die afront of them and then

them knowing that their time was coming soon next. Harry's heart still hurts when he remembers

Ron Weasley his ex-best friend join Voldermont. Ron loved his "hermione" and his family too

much. He did what he could, only to have his family still killed for they were purebloods and did

not join like Ron did. Hermione Granger dumped her fiancee Ronald Bilius Weasley when he

joined the darkside, Ron in a fury about being dumped targeted her, she died that very night

of course...there were no witnesses.

If all of this was not bad enough, Harry had to confront and kill Ron right before he

went up against Voldermont. Harry at first still refused to fight Ron, but when he saw that the

evil had spread through Ron too much when he started to fire killing curses at Harry, he had no

choice but to kill Ron. Harry was able to get over that guilt eventually through alot of therapy.

Harry had become wise over the years, and knew that the next dark lord would come

sooner or later. But the question is is fate on his side? Or will his fate be the same as Albus's?

**READ AND REVIEW**

A/N Ok how was that? I want some feedback before the next chapter comes out. All criticism

is welcome but please dont make me cry. If anyone has a good idea for a future scene email

me. I dont have a full plot yet, so I am playing these chapters by ears, so I can play with this.

Thank You,

Allisonabcde12345


	2. Draco's Return

A/N Ok I was gonna just wait for feedback before I put out this chapter...but I go tthe inspiration and a

good plot for this chapter so I decieded I haed better do it while I could!

**Harry Potter and the New War**

**Chapter 2: Draco Returns**

Chaos is the power that brings fear to the eyes of mortals. Chaos is the power that

promises power to those who follow chaos. And chaos was what Harry had to deal with

once more. He knew that he was strong and that he could hold his own against basically anyone

but he just had this akward feeling that fate had other ideas...

(In a dark manor somewhere)

An icy voice shook the manor that had been covered in darkness since the end of the

reign of tom riddle. The voice yet still young for a wizard was still a powerful man, this man

had went through a bunch of rituals and bondings to get to where he was today. He was ready

to take over wizarding britian.

"Bring me the tome parkinson!" snarled the dark lord Malfoy.

Malfoy the son of the now decapicated father Lucious Malfoy. He had been enraged

from within belief when he saw his father's head fall off like like a night from halloween where a

family carves pumpkin heads. He had went into a rage and dived deeply into his now so called

dark lord's books. The books containing the most evil of the evil of magic in the world.

Malfoy didnt see the world as the dark lord did. The dark lord unlike himself had

sought nothing else except the way to live etnernally the way to live whereas noone could harm

his trust against fear of death.

Malfoy saw the world as a world of people wanting a bucket of full of desires and

wanting to be lazy so he would help them for their cooperation. He had already funded this one

guy's "trunk shop." Honestly, who goes and makes a liveing off of a piece of wood!

Malfoy opened up the tome and finally found what he was looking for, this tome

revealed how to summon an object or how to summon a person for that matter via a specifc

command or action. He knew the old dark lord himself had used this spell to call his followers

via the dark mark. He had made his own mark but he did not magically enchant his. It was only

a little incryption on the person's arm that had a picture of a blood red person with a sword

going through the head of his enemy.

Contrast, to the wizarding kind of today, swords were still used but only by about ten to

twenty percent of the wizarding kind even knew what a sword was. It is not because they were

too dimwitted to use one, but because only the purebloods ever believed in physical combat.

Malfoy, had even went as far as to start training all of his followers, and formost the

only requirement needed to join his ranks were to be a pureblood, to want to kill the boy-who-

lived-again-and-this-time-defeated-the-dark-lord, and wanted power. Most of the families who

joined last time with the dark lord Voldermort (those who were left that is) joined Malfoy

hoping to see power come to their families once more. The goblins had been more than anxious

to take a large majority of the funds from the now dead families, mainly because they got gold

and didnt have to work for it;simply just had to give the "wizarding ministry" like twenty percent

of the proceeds.

The dark lord then cast the spell on one of the eagle statues near him. Anyone in the

throne room could had feel not only the power coming off of Draco, but also the power of the

spell seeping through the statue, if the statue was animate it would surely be in alot of pain from

the spell. The gray and dark stone statue broke from the impact of the spell and disintergrated

to the ground as if it was sand.

The only other person in the room at that time who was his now lovely wife who had

grown upto to marry the dark lord and to already had bore him three boys and one girl all who

had been immediately brought up in the dark arts. He looked gladly upon his children as they all

started to graduate from Durmstrang one after another. One son was second in the ministry and

was able to bribe the minister alot of the times. His other son now owned the former shop Burk

and Borts in Knockturn Alley, and finally, his last son had just gotten out of Dumrstrang had

great knowledge in the dark arts, dueling, and other forms of combat. His one and only

daughter who he loved so dear and had payed off many followers families to have their kids

protect her with their lives at any cost was to graduate in three years. He had already looked

through many of his followers profiles trying to find a suitable husband, however so far, noone

was upto his so called "requirements!"

All thirty three of his followers that he had recruited so far finally arrived and he stood in

the middle of the circle of his ranks and began to speak in an icy voice that would at least

compete with the last dark lord's if not more.

"My loyal followers...how...nice of you to join me...on such a...beautiful day. I have

summoned all of you here...for we will now go on a little...journey. Any who...ah...shall we say

disappoint me tonight will not be...returning... Now our destination...Beauxtoabons! They have

fought this war against us for far too long. They have been aiding the now other old fool Harry

Potter! We shall show him that nobody refuses our side and survives! Now my followers to

War!"


	3. Attack on Beaxubatons

A/N ok sorry this took so long! I moved into college then back out:) Anyway, hopefully I will update at least every two weeks. If not, by all means sue me if you can. BTW, you can't sue for that:p. Well, enough from me I need feedback and ideas. Also, I am thinking about having Draco's sons and daughters to have some role. If you can think of any good slots for them just put on the review sheet.

Harry Potter and the New Wat 

**Chapter 3: Attack on Beaxubatons**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Draco Malfoy apparated onto the grounds of Beaxubatons making everything in ten feet of him explode from the power that just pushed off of his furious self. His followers already having learned not to stand in the way of their dark lord apparated in five to ten seconds afterwards, most of them with loud pops unlike Draco's who was absolutely silent.

"Kill any professors who are on the grounds leave the giant for me you fools! And no messing up! John, come here. I have a special task for you. Get the quarter veela weasel. "

(Hogwarts)

Harry Potter felt a great power surge of magic break through the seventh realm again. Harry acting very fast waved his hand over a small sphere looking instrument over his desk. What he saw before his eyes made him start crying. Beaxbatons was under attack. Harry having only a few teachers who were loyal to him, and a few friends alive who were willing to help fight on his side; had no idea how he was to fight such a force. Only greater power can fight greater power. Apparently, Albus had deemed him a "greater power" Harry at first had laughed at the accusation.

O, but he was quite wrong, he dueled Albus many times in his training. Albus just could not hold Harry.

Harry sighed again and knew that it was upto him. He left a note on his desk enchanted to appear if he was to die.

Harry then jumped onto the firebolt 5000 and flew out of his window. He wispered the ancient castle's incantation to let him bypass the magical wall and then commanded the castle to reclose.

Harry then landed and banished his broom back to the closet and apparated away also with a very small pop that noone could hear.

(Beaxubatons)

**Crucio! **

**Crucio!**

**Crucio!**

"Hahahahaha, such power feels so good! Grr! Richardo! Go see what is taking John. And where do you think you are going my dear?"

**Avada Kedavra! **

Malfoy finally put his wand away from the massacre. The remaining professors who were alive were fleeing back inside the castle.

"Go fetch!"

Draco's followers ran upto the door and started firing the most powerful bludgeoning spells they knew at the door. The castle shook with immense tremors and shook as if it would fall anysecond now.

"Move out of the way you fools!"

**Restructo Reducto! **

The castle doors went flying off of the hinges as if they were paper platers or something. His followers could only look on in awe of such power. They then started to run into the castle. The castle was like a maze as an inner defense mechanism.

- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - --- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Five minutes later

"I will not allow you to take this castle you little fools! It may only be the headmistriss and me, however, we are enough! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

"Hahahahahah if you say so mudblood! Auntie! Take care of this imbecile! Also, tell the others to go have some…fun with the children. I have the giant!"

"Ah, Draco Malfoy what a nice surprise for you to visit me here. I assume from such a racket outside that you did not drop by for tea?"

"Hmm…, tell me what you think you filthy giant!"

Crucio!

The half giant headmistress of the french wizarding school named Beaxutbatons fell to the ground in immense pain. Even, with all of her giant blood this boy could overrule her skin and just tear her life from her. With barely any strenght remaining already she got back up on one knee and swished her wand in a circular motion and having a chair to take the rest of the curse. She then made her wand circle again and caused one of the main doors of the school to come off of its hinges and to start to wrap around the arrogant little boy. Draco just pushed at his magic again and the door went flying in the air crashing into little bits.

Draco even more furious now sent a killing curse at the headmistress who dodged the curse with suprising ease and cast her own spell at Draco.

Draco's followers started to run from the upper levels for some odd reason in fear and yelling something at Draco that John was dead. Draco just did evade a reducto that was sent his way and cast a freezing charm on the giant to make her stay in her spot as an icecle for a moment while he figured out what was happening.

"You idiots! Why are you running?"

"Master, I-I am sorry but Harry Potter is on the third landing, please don't be me master I-"Avada Kedavra!

Draco swifly turned to see who would use an unforgivable and kill one of his men.

"Hello Draco."

"Potter!"

"Nice day we are having isn't it? Headmistriss leave this to me, professor as the dada teacher you should know that your stance is way off and also that you are holding your wand in a manner which will give you twenty percent less accuracy. Now do, please give us two some space. "

Crucio!

Harry dodges the painful curse as if he was dancing and turned back to the so called dark lord.

"Draco, if your former snake master could not take me what makes you think you can. Why don't you just go and hide like you used to do?"

"Because Potter I am the new dark lord, the one who will be the reason for your demise! Now die!"

Avada Kedavra!

Avada Kedavra!

Crucio!

Avada Kedavra!

Harry Potter just dodged all of the spells like he did with the former dark lord. He knew that just shooting spells without care did nothing for a wizard.

"Well, Draco, if you want to be a dark lord, it may help if you first off actually knew anything about dueling. At least Tom had the basics down!"

"Shutup Potter! My former master was the greatest dark lord ever before me that is!"

"Hahahahaha, if you had any tlaent Draco then you would know that there is to more to spell casting then casting itself. For example, I dare you to cast another unforgivable. I promise…I wont move."

Harry heard the headmistress who was hiding behind some broken door on the far east side gasp at that comment. THE Harry Potter risking his life against such a threat. What could he have up his sleeves? What could Harry Potter do to stop an unforgivable. Truth be told, he did survive twice though. Once, from the love of his mother, the second the love of true friendship.

"Go ahead Draco, give me your best shot, I am waiting."

"You are a fool Potter now you will learn what will happen to all of those who get in my way!"

Avada Kedavra!

Draco shot the spell thinking of all of the hatred, of all of the desire of finally killing his arch neemesis. But, for some odd reason, the spell faded before it even got of twenty feet of Potter. Why? Why would a spell just stop?

" You see Draco, you have used up your magical energy for now. You may have done ritual after ritual to not feel magical exhaustion and to widen your channels but everyperson must recharge their energy eventually even if you are not exhausted or what not."

"And now my friend, it is time for you to go meet your father."

Accio Sword!

Draco was scared, he knew Potter had become quite the swordsmaster. He pulled out his portkey and sneered at Potter.

"We will meet again Potter! And then you WILL pay for what you did to my father!"

And with that Draco and all of his men portkeyed away to safety of Riddle Manor.

A/N Ok, sorry about the length of the story. I know, I know it is short. I am not suing betas for the story so if you see grammatical and spelling mistakes guess what…I DON'T CARE! Onto, further news, sorry when I wrote this chapter I did not have my english to latin translation so I could not really make up spells and stuff. However, I like fencing so me and sowrds go together. I need plot bunnies. Give me all of them you can. I am not one of these writers who can outline. I have to just write. So, this is how it works give me reviews and I write faster( when possible lol) REVIEW!


End file.
